Skies Aren't Meant to be Bound
by 2Kay7
Summary: For his whole life, hidden child Prince Sora Sawada has never gone outside; or so King Iemitsu thought. Since Sora was 7, he's been secretly going to town. Due to a certain situation, Sora fled from home to the land of Vongola; where he learns about King Giotto's missing son. Why is it that Sora looks so much like Giotto and his son? What is the connection between them? Full sum in


**Summary: For his whole life, the hidden child Prince Sora Sawada has never gone outside; or so King Iemitsu thought. In reality ever since Sora was 7, he has been secretly going out to town. Through certain circumstances, Sora fled from home to the land of Vongola. There, he learned that King Giotto's son has gone missing 12 years ago. Why is it that Sora looks so much like Giotto and his missing son, Tsunayoshi Vongola? What is the connection between them? Why does Sora feel so at ease with the Vongola royalty?**

_Prologue_

The Vongola kingdom is the strongest kingdom out there. Unlike most kingdoms, the Vongola kingdom was created to protect innocents and those who seek refuge; not for land or money. Sadly though, its other rulers did not think the same as Vongola's first King and his guardians. Its other rulers were greedy for power and money and so fought for it, killing millions. It was not until Vongola's ninth generation King Giotto and his guardians did Vongola finally begin to return to its original purpose; protecting and helping people.

A huge war has been going on for as long as anyone could remember. The Millefiore kingdom has been searching for the three sets –one set of 7 pacifiers and two sets of 7 rings– that are a part of the Tri-ni-sette policy in order to take control of the world. The Millefiore kingdom has been attacking and destroying other kingdoms in search of the setts for generations now. Finally on their tenth generation -which is being led by King Byakuran- they finally found one set of rings which they call 'Mare rings'.

Each ring in the set is for the 7 types of magick respectively; storm, rain, cloud, lightening, sun, mist and sky. Storm magick is red in colour; its ability is to disintegrate anything it comes into contact with. While storm is red, rain is blue. Rain magick focuses more on tranquility- it appeases and dulls anything it touches. Cloud magick is purple. It has the ability to reproduce and grow. Lightening magick has a green colour to it. Its ability is to harden. Sun magick has the ability to stimulate and augment- it is most commonly used for healing. It is yellow in colour. Mist magick is like illusions; it creates anything its user wants. It is indigo in colour. The last type of magick is sky magick. Sky magick is the strongest and rarest magick of them all; it has the ability to harmonize. It is orange in colour. People who have sky flames tend to be Kings, Queens, along the same lineage or leaders in general.

* * *

><p>"WAAAAH WAAAAH WAAAH~" A baby's cry was heard in the bedroom.<p>

"It's a boy, your majesty." A doctor said as he handed the baby boy over to the King.

"Thank you." The King said to the doctor. The doctor nodded his head before leaving the room. "Look Nana, it's our son." The King said to his wife who was panting in bed, obviously tired from childbirth.

"He's beautiful, Gio…" Nana gasped when she saw how beautiful his eyes were. Their baby's eyes were a beautiful mix of Nana's warm, chocolate brown eyes and Giotto's eyes when he was in HDWM. Giotto could only nod in agreement as he ran his fingers through his son's brown, gravity defying hair.

"What're we going to name him?" Giotto asked his wife.

Nana paused to think before saying, "Tsunayoshi…"

Giotto nodded his head, "Tsunayoshi… Tsuna… I like that name, Tsunayoshi Cielo di Vongola." Giotto said. Seeing his wife's confusion, Giotto explained, "Since he is _our_ child, I only deem it fair for him to bear both of our names."

Nana'sa expression turned from confusion to that of understanding. Before she became Nana Vongola, she was Nana Cielo.

_-One Year Later-_

"NO!" Nana screamed as she ran towards Tsunayoshi's cradle, picking him up just in time to dodge a knife that embedded itself where Tsunayoshi was just a moment ago. The knife would've killed him if it weren't for Nana's intervention. "Who's there?!" Nana demanded, scanning around the room.

"Nana… my dear, dear Nana…" A man's voice rang throughout the room. "Why did you marry _him_? I clearly was the better choice for you…" He said, appearing right in front of her.

Nana gasped as she recognized the short, spikey blond hair and those cold brown eyes. "*******," She whispered his name. "You never loved me," Nana said sorrowfully. "All you ever felt was greed and lust."

"No! I loved you!" He screamed. Nana just shook her head. The man gritted his teeth then growled, "If I can't have you, then nobody can!" He yelled as he drove a knife through her heart.

Nana coughed out blood. The last words that she was able to say before she died were, "Giotto… Tsuna… I'm sorry…"

Tsunayoshi, who was fast asleep in Nana's arms, woke up crying. Suddenly there were banging on the door. "Queen Nana, Queen Nana! Is everything alright?!" A guard yelled.

The man became panicked, not knowing what to do now. After all, he had just killed the love of his life.

"Guards, what's the matter?!" The man heard Giotto yell. He quickly looked at Tsunayoshi, who was still crying.

"That's right; no one else can have her. Everything that comes from her is mine… mine alone…" He mumbled possessively. "_He_ will feel the consequences of stealing her from me." He muttered to himself before picking up Tsunayoshi and jumping out the window. Not even a moment later, the door was kicked down to reveal Giotto.

"NANA!" Giotto yelled as he saw her limp form. "Nana…" He cried before looking around the room. "Tsunayoshi? Tsunayoshi?! Guards find whoever did this and bring Tsuna back to me! Hurry!" Giotto yelled and they scurried off. He then heard a lot of footsteps coming his way.

"Gio!" He heard his best friend and right hand man yell his name. "Giott-" G stopped as he took in the scene in front of him as well as the other guardians behind him.

"Oh dear God… Help Giotto through his time of need…" Knuckle prayed.

"Giotto…" Asari said.

Lampo was too shocked to say anything.

As soon as Daemon and Alaude saw the scene, they immediately went to search for whoever did this as well along with the guards.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Giotto… We did everything we could but we couldn't find them." Giotto's mist guardian, Daemon Spade said uncharacteristically serious.<p>

Giotto banged his fist against the table. "No…" He choked out, "First Nana, now Tsunayoshi…?!" He cried. All of his guardians –including Daemon and Alaude– gathered around their sky in attempt to comfort him.

_-Time Skip-_

Sora glanced up at the sky and gazed outside longingly through his barred window. Sora has been trapped inside his room ever since he could remember. He was never allowed to go outside, not even once by the man he called father.

Sora heard a *click*, indicating that his door has been unlocked. A guard comes in and says, "Here comes King Iemitsu." A man with cold brown eyes and short, spiky blond hair wearing a crown and a cloak enters the room.

"Otou-sama…" Sora said, seeing the reflection of a boy with gravity defying brown hair and the most unique mix of chocolate brown and tangerine eyes on Iemitsu's crown; his own reflection. _'Let me be free...'_ were the words that Sora could never find himself able to get out of his throat.


End file.
